D.J. Tanner-Fuller
Donna Jo "D.J." Margaret Fuller (née Tanner) (born February 9th) is the oldest Tanner sister in'' Full House.' She is now the main protagonist on the Netflix original show, ''Fuller House. ''She is the older sister of Stephanie and Michelle Tanner, and the mother of Jackson, Max, and Tommy Jr. Fuller (named after his father). Her husband, Tommy Fuller, died before the events of season 1, making D.J. a widow. Since then, Stephanie and her best friend, Kimmy have moved in to D.J. get back on her feet and help raise her children. She is portrayed by Candace Cameron Bure. Personality D.J. is a true mom at heart. Her kids are her first priority, and she aspires to be the perfect mom her children deserve ("I just hope I can give you the beautiful life you deserve." -"Our Very First Show, Again"). She often feels guilty when about to break bad news to her kids, and usually bribes them to get them in a better mood before she breaks the news. This is first seen in the second episode of the series, "Moving Day", when she has to tell Jackson that Kimmy and her daughter, Ramona moving in with them (in which she makes him a special breakfast). This is also shown in the first episode of season 3 ("Best Summer Ever"), where she has to tell Jackson that he is going to Summer School (in which she packs him an iTunes gift card with his lunch). In the season 1 episode, "The Legend of El Explosivo", D.J. downloads an app called "Mothers Intuition" to track Jackson, making sure he is not hanging out with Bobby Popko (who she thinks is a bad influence). This episode shows how D.J. can be a little over-protective when it comes to her kids. She also seems to over-do things sometimes, like in the season 3 episode, "Break a Leg" where D.J. decides to be Stephanie's life coach, but ends up accidentally breaking Stephanie's leg in the process. Ever since D.J. was young, she wanted to be a veterinarian, and it is shown in ''Fuller House, that D.J. now works as a veterinarian at Harmon-Fuller Pet Care. And she is thrilled when in the season 3 episode, "M-m-m-My Ramona" Jackson gains interest in the idea of being a veterinarian like her. Relationships [[Stephanie Tanner|'''Stephanie Tanner]] (Younger sister) Stephanie is D.J.'s younger sister. Although they don't fight as much now as when they were younger, they still bicker quite a bit. But the sisterly love is still there. D.J. has always been very supportive of Stephanie, and has always been there for her in good and bad times, and vise versa. Such as when Stephanie revealed to D.J. in season 1 that she can't have children, in which the whole family was there to comfort her. And when it was revealed in season 3 that she has a small chance at having children, D.J. is very supportive and happy that Stephanie might be able to be a mom. [[Kimmy Gibbler|'Kimmy Gibbler']] (Best Friend) Kimmy is D.J.'s oldest and best friend. They have been best friends since way back in ''Full House, ''and their friendship stands now that Kimmy and her daughter Ramona have moved in. They very occasionally have fights, but rarely anything major. Kimmy is also very supportive in getting D.J. back out there and dating again. She has signed D.J. up for dating websites, and even makes bets with Stephanie with whom D.J. will end up with. Trivia * It was revealed in "Happy New Year, Baby" that D.J. would have picked Steve, but sadly, in the time she took to think, he started dating, and eventually got engaged to C.J., however, she states that she is still happy with Matt. But in the episode "Wedding or Not Here We Come", Steve overhears a confessions from D.J., who is unaware she is next to Steve due to wearing a sleep mask and headphones, saying that she is upset her soulmate is getting married and she would have picked him, revealing she does still have feelings for Steve. Appearances Awards |-| 2016= |-| 2016= Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Tanners Category:Fullers Category:Females Category:Mother Category:A to Z Category:Parents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Adults Category:Images Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Full House Characters